Keep Believing
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: (Sequel dari 'Meeting You') Waktu berlalu sejak Astrid bertemu dengan Jack. Astrid yang akan memulai masa-masa baru di universitas merasa tertekan oleh orang-orang yang menghinanya kekanak-kanakan, iapun mencoba untuk berubah. Apakah Astrid akan melupakan Jack ?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa~

Yuu-chan balik lagi nih dengan janji sequel dari 'Meeting You' :D

Maaf ya lama, happy reading XD

.

.

Keep Believing

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai memasuki kamar Astrid melalui sela-sela jendela, disusul dengan suara jam weker yang memekakan telinga.

_Kriing… Kriing… Kriiing…_

"Uugh… Pagi sudah datang, ya ?" Aastrid terbangun dan menyeka matanya perlahan,

Gadis yang sekarang berumur 19 tahun itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Kamar Astrid tidak jauh berubah, masih dipenuhi dengan buku-buku dongeng dan novel tebal, namun beberapa sudah mulai agak terlihat rusak karena sering dibaca.

"Aah.., mimpi itu lagi..," ujarya sambil mengingat=ingat mimpi yang terus terulang,

Mimpi pertemuannya dengan Jack Frost, _guardian_ yang ia temui saat baru naik ke kelas 2 SMA dulu.

"Jack.., kamu dimana?" Astrid menghela nafasnya pelan,

Sudah pasti kalau ia sangat merindukan Jack.

Astrid menatap dengan pandangan nanar ke arah jam yang sebentar lagi menunjukan angka 7, ia hampir telat mengikuti upacara kelulusan !

"Ah, siaaal !" Astrid memekik karena panik, ia lalu meloncat dari ranjangnya dan mulai bersiap-siap.

* * *

Udara pagi itu cukup dingin, matahari tertutupi oleh awan, mungkin karena ini pertengahan bulan Desember.

Astrid berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke ruang makan dengan seragam kelulusannya yang sudah dirapikan terlebih dahulu, diberi parfum, dan ia juga menyematkan pin sekolah di dada kanannya.

"Ah, akhirnya..," ibu Astrid menatapnya dengan haru,

"Kau akan lulus dan kuliah kedokteran di Kanada.."

"Yes, mom.., tapi aku akan pulang sebisa dan sesering mungkin, kok !" hibur Astrid sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Ibu mengerti, ayo cepat sarapan dulu.. Ayah akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

* * *

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Suara langkah Astrid terdengar berat saat keluar dari mobil ayahnya, ia agak gugup dan takut terlambat di hari spesial ini.

"Hei, Oakwood !" panggil sebuah suara, Astrid segera menoleh,

Ternyata itu Josh Frendich, ketua di kelasnya.

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang, sleepy head !" ledeknya sambil tertawa lebar,

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu !" Astrid merasa kesal,

"Ya, yaa.. Di hari istimewa ini, sebaiknya kamu jangan mengigau soal tokoh dongeng dulu, ya !" Josh mewanti-wantinya,

"Bicaralah sesukamu..," Astrid tidak menghiraukannya dan berlalu menuju gerombolan siswi.

* * *

"Astrid ! Ah, akhirnya kita lulus !" pekik seorang gadis berkepang dua saat Astrid mendekat,

"Iya, Lizzie.. Aku akan pergi ke Kanada 3 hari setelah kelulusan ini.., bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku akan kuliah di London saja, jurusan musik sesuai cita-citaku sejak dulu~"

Astrid tersenyum hangat melihat teman sebangkunya sejak SD itu bisa meraih mimpinya, menjadi pemain piano profesional.

Astrid memperhatikan sekitarnya, semua orang berwajah ceria saat itu, sedangkan ia sendiri muram.

"Huh.., kenapa aku ?" tanyanya dalam hati.

* * *

"Astrid, kalau nanti sudah kuliah.., jangan kekanak-kanakan lagi, ya !"

"Iya, kamu selalu heboh kalau membicarakan tokoh dongeng yang tidak nyata begitu.."

"Kamu sudah dewasa 'kan.."

"Jurusan kedokteran ? Orang sepertimu cocoknya jadi guru TK !"

Kata-kata menghina disana-sini mencerca Astrid, tapi ia hanya diam dan tidak melawan.

Astrid sudah beberapa kali ditegur ibunya pula soal buku dongeng dan tokoh khayalan yang selalu ia bicarakan,

"Astrid, ini sudah saatnya kamu beranjak dewasa !" nasihat ibunya, berulang-ulang.

Astrid menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak mau dikata-katai lagi.., aku tidak mau.. Aku harus melupakan dongeng dan Jack.., harus !" gumamnya sambil mengusap air mata yang sedikit mengalir di pipinya.

Sementara Astrid mematung di tengah kerumunan, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya Astrid melupakanku.."

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Mwahaha, yang baca tinggalkan jejak (alias _review_) :D

Tunggu _up date_, ya~


	2. Chapter 2

_Update_~!

Maaf kalau lama ^^"

_Happy reading_~

.

.

Keep Believing (Part 2)

.

.

_Bruum.. Bruum.. Bruuum…_

Suara deruan kendaraan terdengar riuh dari luar toko barang elektronik yang dikunjungi Astrid dan Ayahnya (Anthony) sehari setelah upacara kelulusan. Anthony sengaja membelikan Astrid sebuah laptop baru sebagai hadiah untuk kelulusannya itu, dan tentu saja Astrid tidak menolak, ia sudah mendambakan laptop baru sejak lama karena laptop yang biasa ia pakai mulai agak bermasalah.

"Astrid, kau benar-benar serius akan pergi langsung ke Kanada lusa ? Yakin, Astrid ?" selidik Anthony sambil berbisik saat Astrid sedang asik memilih-milih laptop keluaran terbaru,

"Tentu saja, _dad_. Memangnya kenapa ?" Astrid balik bertanya,

"Bukankah lusa itu ada _prom_ di gedung aula sekolahmu ? Setelah upacara kelulusan 'kan ada perayaan kelulusan juga ?" jelas Anthony,

"_Prom_ ? Yaa.. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berdansa, dan tidak ada juga orang yang mau berdansa denganku, _dad_..," Astrid terkekeh, ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari brosur promosi,

"Ayah minta kau datang ke _prom_ itu, Astrid ! Ayah punya firasat baik, mungkin kau akan dapat _couple_ disana ! Hahaha..," Anthony tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Astrid,

"Hmm.., bagaimana, yaa ? Aku pikir tidak buruk juga, sih, menghabiskan waktu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan teman-teman satu angkatan..," timpal Astrid,

"Tapi, _dad_, ini bukan karena aku mau mencari pacar disana !" lanjutnya,

"_Good_ ! Ayah akan bilang pada bibimu –Renee, kamu akan mengundur kepergian ke Kanada !"

"Ya, tapi setelah _prom_, esok paginya aku akan langsung pergi ke Kanada. _Okay, dad_ ?"

"Ah, Astrid.., kau sebegitunya ingin pergi dari London ?" Anthony memasang ekspresi sedih, ia sebenarnya tidak begitu rela akan kepergian anak perempuan satu-satunya itu,

"Tentu saja, aku rindu sekali bibi Renee dan sepupuku –Lily dan Harry disana, aku pasti akan nyaman di Kanada, jangan cemas, _dad_..," Astrid tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti perasaan ayahnya, tapi ia memang harus menjalani pilihan yang ia ambil sendiri,

"Astrid.., kau semakin mirip ibumu saja, ya.. Oh, ya ! Kapan kamu akan memperkenalkan pacarmu ? Ayah sudah menunggu sekian lama, lho ! Kalau bisa, sepulang dari Kanada kamu sudah bawa pemuda beruntung itu ke rumah, ya ! Hahaha," lagi-lagi Anthony bercanda,

"Haaah.. _Dad_, jangan terlalu berharap. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan pasangan hidup untuk saat in-" kalimat Astrid terpotong saat ujung kedua bola matanya melihat sekilas pemuda berkulit pucat dan memakai jaket biru tua lusuh,

"Ja, Jack ?!" ujarnya dalam hati, matanya masih terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga,

"Ti, tidak… Tidak ! Tidak, Astrid ! Jack Frost itu tidak ada !" Astrid meruntuk dirinya sendiri dalam gumaman,

"Kenapa ? Ada apa, Astrid ?" tanya Anthony kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Astrid,

"A, aku tidak apa-apa, _dad_ ! Laptop yang aku inginkan sudah ada, nih ! Ayo kita beli dan langsung pulang, ya ?" Astrid sepertinya kaget karena kemunculan Jack yang sangat tiba-tiba, ia segera menarik tangan Anthony dan menundukan kepala sedalamnya.

* * *

"Astriiid ! Kau serius akan ikut _prom_ ?!" suara Lizzie terdengar keras dari telepon,

"Uhmm.., begitulah..," Astrid meringis, suara lawan bicaranya itu sudah menyakiti gendang telinganya,

Malam hari itu, Astrid sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Lizzie melalui telepon genggam di kamarnya, sambil berbaring di ranjang pula,

"Ah, ini kejadian yang jarang sekali~" ledek Lizzie,

"Yeah, dad yang memintaku untuk ikut !" jelas Astrid,

"Keputusan yang bagus, Astrid~ Di _prom_ itu, banyak sekali cowok-cowok yang berdandan keren, lho !" Lizzie terkekeh,

"Ya, mereka keren hanya saat mereka berdandan saja," sanggah Astrid,

"Tapi Josh memang keren, kan ?" tanya Lizzie tiba-tiba,

"Josh ? Dia sama sekali tidak keren ! Dia menyebalkan begitu !"

"Tapi kalian 'kan akrab~"

"Akrab dari mana ? Dia selalu saja memanggilku _'sleepy head'_ !"

"Itu tandanya ia suka padamu~"

"Kok kamu jadi membicarakan dia, sih ?"

"Soalnya aku penasaran pada tipe pasangan yang kamu inginkan, Astrid… Rasanya.., errr… Misterius sekali !" gelak Lizzie dengan keras, lagi-lagi Astrid merasakan gendang telinganya seperti ditabuh,

"Lizzie, kau makan apa, sih ?"

"Eh ? Memangnya kenapa ?" Lizzie kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Astrid,

"Suaramu itu jadi keras sekali ! Gendang telingaku sakit, nih !"

"Hahaha ! Kalau kau mau tahu, tadi aku makan spaghetti dan satu box pizza ! Semuanya tandas olehku sendiri !" Lizzie sepertinya bangga dengan nafsu makannya itu,

"Astaga, Liz..," Astrid tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena _shock_,

"Calon dokter juga harus punya nafsu makan seperti itu, lho !"

"Lho ? Apa hubungannya ? Kalau memang capek bekerja sekalipun, aku tidak harus memakan satu box pizza sendi-" lagi-lagi ucapan Astrid terpotong karena ia melihat sosok yang ia temui pula saat di toko elektronik,

Meskipun hanya bayangan dari balik jendela yang tertutup oleh kain gorden tebal, Astrid yakin bayangan itu milik Jack Frost.

"Eh ? Astrid ?" Lizzie heran karena Astrid memutuskan panggilan telepon dengan tiba-tiba,

"Jack !" Astrid segera bangkit berdiri dan menghempaskan teleponnya ke atas kasur, ia bersiap untuk membuka gorden beserta jendela kamarnya itu,

Ada ekspresi bahagia di wajah Astrid, meskipun ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Rasa rindu Astrid pada Jack muncul lagi secara spontan.

Tapi…

"Ti, tidak… Ini salah ! Tidak !" Astrid menarik dirinya, menjauh dari jendela,

"Tokoh dongeng seperti itu mana mungkin ada ? Astrid bodoooh !" ia frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena kesal,

Sebenarnya Astrid ingin sekali membuka jendela dan melihat Jack ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin melihat Jack tersenyum padanya. Ia ingin Jack membuat keping-keping salju berjatuhan lagi di kamarnya seperti saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Astrid ingin bertemu dengan Jack ! Ingin sekali !

"Ah, lupakan semua itu…"

Astrid membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di karsur dan memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru tua, seperti langit malam. Mulutnya tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, matanya menerawang.

Astrid kemudian merasakan pipinya mulai basah karena air mata.

Ia terlanjut merasa terhina sekali oleh cemoohan dan dan cibiran semasa SMA. Bagaimana nanti saat masa kuliah ? Menurutnya, itu akan jauh lebih buruk dan menyakitkan !

Astrid tidak bisa melupakan Jack sejauh ini, dan di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.., ia masih mempercayai Jack.

* * *

"Astrid tidak kunjung membuka jendela kamarnya, Baby Tooth..," bisik Jack dengan lirih pada peri milik Tooth yang menemaninya menemui Astrid,

Baby Tooth menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda kecewa.

"_Apa ia sudah melupakan aku, ya ?"_

Segala pikiran negatif mulai hilir mudik menghampiri perasaan Jack, tapi entah mengapa ia yakin, sangat-sangat yakin kalau Astrid belum melupakan dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Kau dengar percakapan Astrid dengan teman dan ayahnya sejak tadi, Baby Tooth ?"

Kali ini Baby Tooth mengangguk cepat,

"Ia katanya akan mengikuti _prom_ di sekolahnya..," Jack bergumam, ia mendapat sebuah ide yang _brilliant_ !

"Aku akan menemui Astrid di_ prom_ itu, tapi tentu saja dengan bantuan terlebih dahulu dari Man In The Moon !" ucap Jack dengan bersemangat,

Sebenarnya Baby Tooth belum mengerti rencana apa yang Jack akan lakukan, tapi ia tetap mendukungnya.

"_Tunggulah, Astrid ! Akan kubuat kau terkejut !" _

_._

_._

~TBC~

.

.

Fiuuuh~

Jangan lupa _review_, ya ? ;)

Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, senangnya bisa kembali~ *hirup udara bebas* (?)

Maaf kalau pembuatan _chapter_ ini kelamaan,

Selamat membaca, ya ? :3

.

.

Keep Believing (Part 3)

.

.

Malam _prom_ tiba, Astrid pergi ke aula sekolah lamanya dengan mengendarai mobil pinjaman dari ayahnya bersama dengan Lizzie. Meskipun tidak berdandan seheboh Liz, Astrid tetap terlihat manis dengan rambut terurai yang tertata oleh bandana hitam dan gaun renda-renda sebatas lutut.

"Liz, aku pikir kau menggunakan _make up_ terlalu berlebihan..," kritik Astrid dengan nada datar sambil menyetir mobil,

"Berlebihan ? Tentu tidak~ Lihat ! Ini sangaaat sempurna !" Lizzie tergelak membela penampilannya,

"Astrid, malah kau yang berdandan terlalu.. Err, mungkin terlalu biasa-biasa saja, _make up_-mu tipis sekali..," ia berbalik mengkritik,

"Aku tidak suka pakai _make up_.."

"Ayolah, untuk malam ini saja ! Aku yakin Josh akan benar-benar tercengang melihatmu~"

"Apa, sih, Liz ? Jangan membicarakan orang menyebalkan itu, kumohon.."

"Kenapa ? Kalian 'kan cocok !"

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, deh.. Kami benar-benar tidak cocok, kok !" sanggah Astrid.

Mereka sampai dengan cukup cepat. Astrid memarkirkan mobil ayahnya itu di seberang sekolah karena parkiran dalam di halaman aula sudah penuh.

"Kita terlambat, ya ?" tanya Lizzie panik,

"Terlambat atau tidak itu sama saja, kan ? Yang penting kita hadir," Astrid tersenyum simpul,

"Ah, iya.. Tapi, kan-"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk !" Astrid menarik tangan Lizzie dan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah didekorasi dengan meriah.

* * *

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka _sleepy head_ ini akan datang !" ledek Josh begitu melihat Lizzie dan Astrid,

"Hentikan panggilan itu, _four eyes_.."

"Tapi kau memang cocok dengan nama panggilan itu !"

"Berisik !"

"Ah, seperti biasa~ Kalian ini akrab sekali, ya !" goda Lizzie yang kemudian disusul oleh Astrid mencubit pinggangnya cukup keras sampai gadis centil itu memekik keras,

"Ngomong-ngomong.., tidak hanya murid SMA angkatan kita saja, ya ? Ada orang luar ?" Astrid menatap ke sekeliling aula prom,

"Yah, ada beberapa murid yang datang membawa keluarga atau sodara, sih.. Pacar juga ada," jawab Josh,

"Lalu ? Kenapa kau ada disini ? Seingatku kau tidak bisa berdansa, Josh," Astrid mendelikan kedua matanya,

"Tentu saja untuk makan hidangannya~ Kau tahu, aku rasa kau juga tidak bisa berdansa..," balas Josh,

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu !"

"Tapi itu kenyataan, aku juga tidak mau disamakan denganmu, _sleepy head_ !"

Saat Josh dan Astrid sedang sibuk bertengkar, seorang anggota Osis yang mengurus prom itu datang mendekat ke arah mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Oakwood, tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini padaku," Bryan –si anggota Osis menjulurkan sebuah amplop putih,

"Eh ? Siapa ?" Astrid kebingungan dan mengambil amplop itu dengan ragu-ragu,

"Mana aku tahu ? Huh, menyusahkan saja, Osis sedang sibuk tahu !" protes Bryan sambil berlalu,

"Siapa, ya ?" gumam Astrid.

Perlahan, ia membuka amplop putih itu dan mengambil sebuah kertas kecil di dalamnya yang bertuliskan :

_Astrid, aku menunggumu sekarang di tempat kita pertama bertemu._

_Aku tahu ini mengganggumu saat menikmati prom, tapi aku mohon.._

_Sebentar saja, ya ?_

_Akan terus kutunggu sampai fajar datang ! _

Tidak ada nama penulisnya, tapi Astrid yakin itu Jack.

"Eh ? Kenapa Bryan bisa melihatnya ?" Astrid kebingungan,

"Surat dari siapa ?" tanya Lizzie dan Josh sambil mencoba mengintip isi suratnya,

"Ti, tidak, kok ! A, aku pergi dulu sebentar, ya ? _Bye_ !" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya, Astrid berlari keluar dari aula prom dan menuju taman bermain kenangan itu.

* * *

"Aku bukannya ingin bertemu dengan Jack ! Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Bryan bisa melihatnya, begitu saja !" ketus Astrid dalam hati disela nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal saat ia hampir sampai.

Taman itu sepi, tentu saja, karena ini malam hari. Dengan penerangan dari sinar bulan (yang entah mengapa malam itu terlihat cukup terang), Astrid melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki taman.

"Ternyata kau datang..," sapa seseorang yang duduk di ayunan,

Astrid nyaris meloncat karena tidak melihatnya –seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua, senada dengan warna matanya,

"Ka, kau siapa ?" tanya Astrid terbata-bata,

"Siapa ? Tentulah aku Jack Frost ! Hahaha, ternyata aku berhasil mengejutkanmu, ya ?" orang itu tertawa gembira sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap Astrid,

"Ja, Jack ? Tapi.., bagaimana bisa Bryan melihatmu ? Kenapa warna rambutmu berubah menjadi coklat ? Matamu juga ! Kenapa ?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi terlontar,

"Aku minta bantuan Man In Moon..," jawab Jack sambil menunjuk bulan,

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Aku meminta bantuan Man In Moon membuatku kembali ke wujud manusiaku, hanya untuk malam ini saja ! Saat fajar datang, sihirnya akan menghilang..," Jack tersenyum hangat,

"Sebentar.., wujud manusiamu ? Jadi, dulu kau punya kehidupan lain selain _guardian_ ?" Astrid menatapnya lekat-lekat,

"Begitulah.."

"Namamu tentu bukan 'Jack Frost', kan ? Siapa namamu ?"

"Ehm.. Bagaimana, ya ?"

"Kok ? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Baiklah, namaku Jackson Overland.."

"Nama yang bagus..," Astrid tersenyum lebar,

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Astrid.. Kenapa kau selalu menghindar ?" tanya Jack mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Eh..," Astrid tercengang,

"Kau membenciku, Astrid ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ke-2 dari Jack, Astrid terisak,

"Maafkan aku, Jack..," gadis itu segera memeluk Jack, ia melupakan segala keinginannya untuk tidak lagi mempercayainya,

"A, Astrid ?"

"Maafkan aku.. Aku takut, Jack ! Aku takut akan hinaan dari teman-teman kuliahku nanti.. Tapi aku salah, aku tidak akan peduli lagi ! Aku ingin terus mempercayai apa yang aku percayai sejak dulu..," air mata membasahi pipinya dengan cepat,

"Jangan menangis begitu, Astrid..," Jack mengusap kedua mata Astrid dengan punggung telapak tangannya,

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar bersalah padamu… Kau tidak kesal padaku ?"

"Untuk apa ? Yang penting, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu.."

Astrid merasa terharu.

Ia berulang kali berusaha untuk menghindari, melupakan, dan tidak lagi mempercayai Jack, tapi _guardian_ itu malah terus mencoba untuk menemuinya.

"Ehmm.. Tunggu ! Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada prom ?" Astrid kembali penasaran,

"Aku menguntitmu," jawab Jack dengan jujur,

"Sudah kuduga..," Astrid terkekeh pelan,

"Jadi, besok pagi kau mau pergi ke Kanada ?" tanya Jack, membuat Astrid terdiam beberapa saat lagi,

"Iya.."

"Jangan sedih begitu, ini bukan perpisahan, lho !" sanggah Jack melihat wajah Astrid yang muram,

"Kau lupa ? Aku yang membuat salju turun dan tentu saja aku akan ada di Kanada jika waktunya musim dingin !" Jack tergelak,

"Ah, iya juga.."

"Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu sesekali.."

"Tapi, rasanya sekarang aku jadi tidak ingin pergi.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan tempat ini..," pandangan Astrid menerawang ke sekitar taman,

"Kau bisa kemari lagi saat liburan, kan ? Lagipula.., kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini.."

"Maksudmu ? Tentu saja kalau aku ke Kanada, aku pasti akan meninggalkan tempat ini.."

"Tubuhmu mungkin pergi, tapi hatimu terus 'tinggal' di tempat ini, kan ?"

Ucapan Jack membuat kedua pipi Astrid bersemu merah, gadis itu tertegun,

"Tentu saja, selamanya hatiku akan 'tinggal' di taman ini !"

"Nah, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum begitu, Astrid..," Jack mengelus kepala Astrid perlahan,

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak mendengarkan cemoohan orang lain, aku akan tetap mempercayai dongeng, aku akan tetap mempercayaimu, Jack !" Astrid menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya,

"Baiklah, akupun berjanji untuk terus menemuimu..," Jack juga menjulurkan jari yang sama,

Jari kelingking mereka bertautan, membentuk sebuah janji.

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah, lho !" Jack mengingatkan,

"Ta, tapi-"

"Kembalilah, Astrid.."

"Baiklah.., sampai jumpa..," Astrid melangkah pergi perlahan dari Jack, ia melambaikan tangannya dan terus menatap Jack yang kembali terduduk di ayunan dari balik bahunya,

"Selamat malam, Jackson Overland..," bisik Astrid sangat pelan saat sudah berada jauh darinya.

* * *

"Astrid, darimana kau ?" tanya Lizzie cemas begitu melihat Astrid kembali,

"Aku menemui seseorang.."

"Seseorang ?" kali ini Josh yang bersuara,

"Iya.."

"Kau tahu, sejak tadi Josh cemas karena kau menghilang !" ucap Lizzie sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Astrid,

"Ah, maaf, deh.."

"Memangnya, 'seseorang' itu siapa ?" tanya Lizzie dan Josh dengan bersamaan,

"Rahasia.. Pokoknya, dia sangat baik dan aku sangaaat menyukainya !" jawab Astrid dengan bersemangat,

Mendengar kata 'menyukai' Lizzie dan Josh terbengong-bengong,

"La, laki-laki ?"

"Ah, kalian tidak perlu tahu.."

"Eh ? Kenapa begitu ?"

"Karena ini memang rahasia..," Astrid tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengingat semua yang terjadi saat ia menemui Jack di taman tadi,

Meski sosok Jack tidak terlihat jelas, hanya samar-samar semu, tapi Astrid tidak bisa melupakan matanya yang terasa hangat itu.

Astrid menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Besok pagi, aku akan berangkat ke Kanada.. _Goodbye,_ London.."

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Hahaha, saya jadi galau (?)

Tenang, ini belum selesai~ *sesenggukan*

_Review,_ ayo, _review~_

Tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya :D


End file.
